Shotguns
A shotgun is a powerful firearm which is suited for close quarters and which effectiveness diminishes in distance (as the bullets disperse into a wider area). The shotguns, unlike other firearms, does not have a predefined path and instead, they will be unpredictable (since a shotgun is generally a smoothbore firearm, which means that the inside of the barrel is not rifled). The advantage of the shotgun, however, is that they can hit multiple targets at close quarters. Usually, shotguns are fed with shotgun shells, which contains various spherical pellets, creating the effect of dispersion in every shot. The shotguns will limit mobility while wielded - the player character is not capable of sprinting and, in some games, is required to stand still when targeting. An exception is the Sawn-off Shotgun, which does not just allow the player to fire while running, but also wield two sawn-off shotguns at once. Shotguns are not weapons designed for drive-by's, however, during the GTA IV's DLC The Lost and Damned, the player is able to use the Sawn-off Shotgun as a drive-by weapon only for motorcycles. Prior to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a close range shotgun blast can knock the player down. It makes them defenseless while on the ground, even with body armor. However, in GTA San Andreas, and games from Grand Theft Auto IV onwards, this weakness was eliminated but the player may still suffer tremendous damage at close range, or get stunned (GTA SA only). From GTA III onwards, the player may receive five free shotgun shells by entering a police car, and a shotgun will be added to the player's weapon slot if the player does not already have one. Following is a list of all the shotguns available in the Grand Theft Auto World. Pump Action Shotgun The Pump Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. The weapon carries one shell in the tube at once, except in the HD Universe, where it carries eight shells. *''Grand Theft Auto 2: The shotgun bears some resemblance to a Mossberg 500 with a pistol grip and no stock. The Mossberg 500 is one of the most popular shotguns around. In the game, it is used by Special Agents and gang members (if their hatred towards you is high enough). *Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto Advance: The weapon resembles a Remington Model 870, which features a bottom-loading, side ejecting receiver, tubular magazine under the barrel, dual action bars, internal hammer, and a bolt which locks into an extension in the barrel. In-game, it assumes the basic appearance of a large shotgun with a long barrel. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: The Shotgun resembles an Ithaca 37, where it utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In the game, it is the traditional weapon with a grey and brown appearance. *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: The weapon is based on a Luchini Boxlock Over and Under Shotgun, an "over and under" shotgun distinguished by its twin barrels. However, it functions like a pump-action shotgun in the games that feature it. *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' - The shotgun is based on an Auto Hardball Model 870 Airsoft, and considering its stopping power in game, it has to be one of the most powerful Airsoft shotguns ever produced. The weapon is easy to maneuver with and its easy to fire quickly in close quarters combat, however its range is relatively poor as is its damage drop off is horrendous. This still makes the gun terrifying in CQB. *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: The shotgun seems to be based on the Vice City/San Andreas rendition, though it looks very simple. *Grand Theft Auto V'' - The weapon has been redesigned into a more modern design, taking the form of a Mossberg 590 Cruiser, with several modified parts such as the pistol grip housing that accepts AR-15 pistol grip, and the stock that accepts M4-styled stocks, which in this case, is the Magpul MOE stock. Shotgun-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. PumpActionShotgun-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. PumpActionShotgun-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Sprites_PumpAct_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites PumpActionShotgun-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Shotgun-GTACW-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Stubby Shotgun The Stubby Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears, usually a shorter counterpart of the Pump Action Shotgun. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: The weapon assumes the appearance of an Ithaca 37 Stakeout, a short version of the Ithaca 37 with 13 inches (330 mm) barrel and pistol grip stock, which was notable for being the signature weapon for Ricardo Tubbs, Philip Michael Thomas' character on Miami Vice. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' - Mossberg 500 Field Model: Field models are the basic sporting models. In the game, it takes a basic appearance and both the pump handle and the grip are colored brown. StubbyShotgun-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. StubbyShotgun-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Combat Shotgun The Combat Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: The Combat Shotgun is clearly based on the Franchi SPAS-12, a dual-mode shotgun, adjustable for semi-automatic or pump-action operation. In GTA Vice City, the weapon is fully automatic, while in the later installments, the weapon acts much like other pump-action shotguns (presumably to balance the weapon). The Vice City Stories rendition appears with an unfolded stock. All renditions can hold seven shells in the magazine tube. *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City: The Combat Shotgun appears to be based on a Remington Model 1100. This weapon can carry ten shells and is fully automatic. In The Lost and Damned, the Combat Shotgun used by the player has been changed to have a pistol grip and tactical stock, similar to that of the M4 (although it retains its earlier form in Terry Thorpe's gun van). SPAS12-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. SPAS12-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. CombatShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned'', usable version. Sawn-off Shotgun The Sawn-off Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. Its compact size makes it more versatile than a basic shotgun. *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: The weapon is based on a 12 Gauge Colt Model 1883 Hammerless Shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock, compared to a standard shotgun. *The Lost and Damned: This gun is based on a sawed-off 12 Gauge Coach Gun, with two hammers and two triggers, which also known as the Lupara. The Sawn-off Shotgun in TLAD can be used while riding motorcycles to perform drive-bys. It only holds two shells per reload and a short effective range, but it is very powerful. *Grand Theft Auto V: The Sawed-off Shotgun is based on a shortened version of a Mossberg 500, with a similar appearance of the Pump Action Shotgun, and also resembles the Stubby Shotgun. The gun holds eight shells per reload and is deadly at close range. It can be used for drive-bys on bikes and buses*. The difference from other shotguns is that it has a lower rate of fire and range, but deals the most damage of all shotguns in the game. Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned''. SawnOffShotgun-GTA5.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Double Barreled Shotgun The Double Barreled Shotgun is a shotgun with two barrels, with a capacity of two rounds that are very powerful. *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: This shotgun does not seem to be based on any real life shotgun, so it is assumed that it is a customized/modified shotgun. Its overall appearance is similar to the Pistole from the game ''Uncharted 3. *''Grand Theft Auto Online: Added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics Update, the Double Barreled Shotgun looks similar to the Sawn-off Shotgun from TLAD, except with a curved grip and a single trigger on it. The gun comes with wooden parts and is limited to shoot in a burst-fire mode. Double Barreled Shotgun Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. DoubleBarrelShotgun-GTAO.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Assault Shotgun The Assault Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. It is one of the few automatic shotguns and both carries eight shells. *''The Lost and Damned: The weapon is clearly based on the Armsel Striker, distinguished by its large cylinder and a front grip. The weapon is very powerful at close ranges and is almost as fast as a machine gun. *Grand Theft Auto V: The weapon is strongly based on a UTAS UTS-15, but with the depiction of a fully-automatic firing mode and a detachable box magazine rather than the real UTS-15's pump-action mode and tubular magazines. The Assault Shotgun can equip a 8-shell standard magazine or a 32-shell drum magazine, as well as various attachments. AssaultShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned. AssaultShotgun-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Sweeper Shotgun The Sweeper Shotgun is based on the . Its design is similar to that of the Assault Shotgun in The Lost and Damned, only that features a shorter appearance and a slightly greater shell capacity (10 shells versus 8 of the Assault Shotgun). It was featured in Grand Theft Auto Online with the Bikers DLC. SweeperShotgun-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Automatic Shotgun The Automatic Shotgun, exclusive in The Ballad of Gay Tony, is based on the AA-12, is a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The weapon is unique in being available with two types of ammunition: a more conventional version that fires buckshot, while the second one, more devastating, fires explosive rounds that can inflict heavy damage on vehicles, both available in a 20-shell drum magazine. Probably for balancing reasons, the shotgun's fire rate is decreased compared to its real-life inspiration. AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. Bullpup Shotgun The Bullpup Shotgun is a weapon based on the Kel-Tec KSG, a bullpup 12-gauge pump action shotgun designed by Kel-Tec, only having a boxier and more squared profile and lacking iron sights on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions only. However, the same was redesigned with iron sights on the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions. Unlike the KSG, which has two selectable ammo tubes of seven rounds each, the Bullpup Shotgun does not allow this, instead treating both tubes as one long tube of 14 rounds. It is available for free in the Special/Collector's edition of Grand Theft Auto V. BullpupShotgun-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Musket The Musket is a single-shot weapon added in the Independence Day Special DLC for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It resembles a typical flintlock-based musket of the 19th century, but also closely resembles British Brown Bess muskets that were used by the Americans and Great Britain during the Revolutionary War, except it has a curved stock. Unlike its real-life inspiration, the player only drops gunpowder and the ball into the barrel without using the ramrod to push it. The player also fails to load the pan with gunpowder and re-cock the hammer. Their classification is justified due to having a smoothbore barrel, though they so not shoot shells. Musket.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Heavy Shotgun The Heavy Shotgun is a weapon based on the Russian Saiga-12 shotgun, a shotgun version of the well-known AK-47. The variant seen in-game is a Saiga-12K, a modernized version equipped with a shorter barrel and a folding stock, which is used by law enforcement forces in the United States. The Heavy Shotgun has a unique property of firing slugs instead of pellets, giving it more accuracy and range, at the cost of losing effectiveness at close ranges. Like the Assault Shotgun, it is fully automatic. It was featured in Grand Theft Auto V with the Last Team Standing Update DLC. Heavy Shotgun GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. See Also *Handguns *Submachine Guns *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Light Machine Guns *Rocket Launchers de:Schrotflinte es:Escopetas Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons by type